


Cover for Control, Alt, Delete by Mirith Griffin

by An_Artificial_Aspidistra



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Artificial_Aspidistra/pseuds/An_Artificial_Aspidistra





	Cover for Control, Alt, Delete by Mirith Griffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Control, Alt, Delete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/423109) by [MirithGriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirithGriffin/pseuds/MirithGriffin). 




End file.
